


Loneliness Is Boring

by Wheelchair_Dreamer



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Beacon!Kappa, Crying Siren (Castle Swimmer), Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touches, Handholding, Hurt Kappa (Castle Swimmer), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Requests, Shark!Siren, Soft Kappa (Castle Swimmer), Soft Siren (Castle Swimmer), Tumblr(please kill me), Worried Siren (Castle Swimmer), oh my gah its so cute i'm sscdhdhdhdhdh, prompts, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelchair_Dreamer/pseuds/Wheelchair_Dreamer
Summary: 1 person. Then 5, then 10, then 20, and soon Siren was within the crowd, behind his mother. The scythe was swinging. Siren couldn’t see Kappa’s nor his mother’s face. Siren’s heart pounded.“NO!”Kappa moved faster than Siren could’ve imagined. It was a simple movement, but its impact was devastating.The scythe hit its target.





	Loneliness Is Boring

Siren growls as he whips speedily into the room. It was crowded with basically the entire kingdom. But in the middle, was Siren’s mother, and Kappa. The shining gold was easily spottable among the grays and blues. Siren pumped his tail as hard as he could, darting towards the group.

Kappa looked defeated. He looked so small and dull despite his aura shining brightly. Queen Susca was floating above Kappa, her scythe poised to deliver a killing swing. But Siren wouldn’t have that. Siren ould not allow Kappa, his newfound… friend… to be killed. Siren was willing to die so that the Beacon can live on. Siren would not let the boy he fell for be taken from the world.

Siren was closer. Gaining feet by the second. Soon enough, he was flying over heads in the crowd.

1 person. Then 5, then 10, then 20, and soon Siren was within the crowd, behind his mother. The scythe was swinging. Siren couldn’t see Kappa’s nor his mother’s face. Siren’s heart pounded.

Tail whipping so quickly part of the crowd was pushed away, Siren bared his teeth as he arced over his mother, and landed in front of Kappa. At that moment, Siren knew that it was all over. He looked at Kappa, and made eye-contact.

Oh… Kappa’s eyes. Kappa’s beautiful golden eyes. Siren saw the lights reflected in them. He saw the twinkle within them. He saw Kappa. Siren would’ve smiled if he had the time. This was the boy who captured his heart. It was endearing, truly. It was so surprising as well. Having been questioning whether he loved girls, boys, or even those who were neither, Siren was indifferent to love. But when he felt the urge to protect the golden-scaled boy, Siren realized that he loved Kappa. Siren’s heart clenched as he prepared for the heat of agony and the silence of death, but at least Kappa would be the last thing Siren sees before-

“NO!” 

Kappa moved faster than Siren could’ve imagined. It was a simple movement, but its impact was devastating. 

The scythe hit its target.

Kappa screamed when the blade sliced his back.

Siren was silent as he was forced to watch.

And Siren’s silence was the loudest thing in the room. There was no noise. Not a single sound. It was a void.

But, that void got filled with sobs. Kappa’s body shuddered as his agony seeped with the blood from his back. He slowly sunk down to the floor, trying to cover his mouth as his form writhed in the sand.

Siren closed the distance between them, face contorted in horror, confusion, and shock. Siren swam around to Kappa’s front, hands moving to the boy’s shoulders. 

“Kappa… no… Kappa hey shhhh… shh…” Siren tried to soothe the boy, rubbing his hands over the smooth, glistening scales as Kappa sobs, trying to press closer to the shark and away from the pain. 

Skiff floated down slowly, following Siren. He looked at the scene with pain in his eyes. He quickly pulled the salve out of a bag in his armor, and swooped down behind Kappa. He landed in the sand on the other side of the Beacon, and looked up at Siren, asking a silent question as he held up the salve box. 

Siren nodded as he ducked his head to speak to Kappa.

“Hey… hey, look at me… Kappa… look at me… Skiff is right behind you and he is gonna put some salve on your back. It will help make you feel better, okay? It will hurt… but I got you, Kappa… I got you…” Siren whispers softly, stroking Kappa’s shoulders, neck, and hair.

Skiff collected some of the salve on his middle and index fingers before gently, ever so gently, applying it to the long gash on Kappa’s back. 

Kappa cried out, and the noise made everyone in the crowd shrink back. Queen Susca was simply sitting on the floor. Her heart felt heavy and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was still, eyes closed, head down. 

The rest of the people left the room quickly after Selkie gave them a silent cue. Soon, it was only Siren, Kappa, Skiff, and Susca.

Kappa was now only whimpering and trembling in Siren’s grasp as Skiff finished applying the ointment near where Kappa’s tail began. Siren cradled Kappa’s head in his lap as he continued whispering encouragements and calming words into the boy’s ear. 

“I-i’m… i’m so sorry…” Siren looked to his right and he saw his mother staring at the sand she was sitting on.

“I-I didn’t mean to-”  
“I think we should get Kappa to a recovery room, Your Majesty,” Skiff said, his voice firm. No one should talk to Susca like that, but this was one of the few cases where one wouldn’t be punished for it.

Susca merely nodded as her face contorted into a grimace.

Minutes later, Kappa was laying on his stomach in Siren’s room, and the two of them were alone. Siren was gently placing the final bandages onto the wound, and he sighed as he finished. 

Kappa was silent now, staring up at Siren out of the corner of his eye. It was kind of creepy, in a sense. The dark bioluminescent lights in the room gave Kappa’s golden eyes an eerie glow. 

Siren looked away from Kappa, keeping his eyes down.

“I’m sorry that happened, Kappa. I should’ve been there sooner-”

“I jumped in the way so you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It didn’t matter what time you showed up. I would’ve jumped in front of the blade anyways,” Kappa cut Siren off, continuing to stare at the shark.

“Which you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the Beacon! You’re more important than me. You mean so much to-”

“You?” 

Siren froze at that, turning back towards Kappa. The boy’s head was turned more, so the creepy feeling was washed away now that Siren could see both eyes.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Siren asked, attempting, and failing, to hide the tremble in his voice. He felt heat rise to his face, and swallowed harshly, trying to calm himself down.

“I mean so much to you,” Kappa said. It was said as if it were a fact. Like it were the truth. And it was. Siren knew Kappa for… maybe a week and a half… and he would be willing to die for the other.

“Y-yeah… you’re beautiful and you also understand me in ways no one else could…” Siren admits, turning away from Kappa. “Which is why I am both pissed at my mother and you.”

“Your mother was trying to protect you.”

“By killing you!”

“She didn’t know better!”

“She is supposed to!”

It was quiet for a few moments, and Siren’s chest aches as he remembers he needs to breathe.

“I-i… I can’t lose you…”

“Siren,” Kappa reaches his hand out and grasps Siren’s wrist, “I can’t lose you either. And you can’t lose your kingdom.” Siren chokes back a sob at that. He felt his emotions slowly overwhelming him. It was painful. 

Siren leaned forward, kissing Kappa’s forehead softly. He proceeded to press kiss after kiss there, as if her were trying to kiss away the pain and fear. It was so gentle, so soft, even Kappa was surprised by it. Both of their hearts felt warm as Siren pressed another kiss to Kappa’s temple. Siren pulled back, and both of them were smiling.

The only sounds in the room were a few bubbles floating around, some of the rushing of the plants, and the water humming around them.

But, without warning, Kappa’s face twisted in pain as his back spasmed. His tail curled in on itself as Kappa grunted, his teeth clenched. Siren lurched forward, entwining his fingers within Kappa’s as much as they could despite the webbing.

“Woah! Hey… hey, whats going on, does it hurt?” Siren asked, his voice shaky and desperate as he ducked down to get his face on the same level as Kappa. The merman can merely nod while he bites back a whimper, his body trying to curl in on itself despite the bandages. 

Siren leans forward, pressing his forehead to Kappa’s. He moved to hold Kappa’s hand in his left, and wrap his other arm around the merman’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry it hurts… i’m so sorry… but I need you to breathe. I know it hurts, but you need to breathe and try to relax, I’m here Kappa… i’m here…” Siren soothed. He placed pressure on Kappa’s shoulders, sort of hugging the boy. He pressed his forehead harder against the other, closing his eyes as he continued to whisper.

For a few moments, that was all that happened. Siren soothing Kappa. Kappa trying not to writhe in pain. It seemed like it would never end. But, the spot where the two foreheads were touched, it began to glow. 

Siren opened his eyes as he saw the light appear, and nearly pulled back, but Kappa’s hand reached out and kept them in place. 

“Kappa… whats going on?” Siren asked. Kappa’s eyes opened for the first time since the pain arrived, and his iris were glowing a bright gold. It nearly blinded Siren, but as soon as they made eye contact, Siren gasped and shuddered when a foreign feeling setting around him. His eyes closed, but the feeling remained.

The glow increased, now beginning from everywhere they were touching. Their foreheads, their arms, their shoulders, their hands. It glowed. And it spread. Siren gasped and trembled as it felt like the ocean was wrapping itself around the two of them. Siren remotely heard Kappa whining, but that got drowned out by a roar in Siren’s ears.

Siren yelped as the glow turned into a bright, blinding flash. A wave of cold swam through Siren and Kappa as the glow settled down.

The two were panting through the process of the glow fading, and Siren basically collapsed against the bed Kappa was lying on. When Siren pulled away, he felt his heart singing as he wished he hadn’t pulled away. 

“What was that?” Siren asked, his voice trembling.

“Take off my bandages.” Kappa said, his voice soft and tired as his eyes opened, no longer glowing. 

“Dude, no!”

“Take them off,” Kappa repeated.

Siren just sighed again, but obeyed Kappa’s order. He moved closer and slowly unwrapped the bandages.

The silence was met with another gasp as Kappa’s woundless and scarless back was revealed. There was no sign of a wound. 

Siren stared in shock, his eyes trailing back to Kappa’s face.

“H-How-”

“It is because we love eachother. The God of the Surface told me that if I get wounded, a shared love could heal it better than any medical services.” Kappa pushed himself to sit up on the bed, surprising Siren.

“So, i’m pretty sure that you love me, and that I love you back,” Kappa finished, looking dead at Siren. 

The shark was flustered as all get out.

“U-uh… uhm… Uhhhh,” Siren eloquently said. 

“Get in here and kiss me, idiot,” Kappa said, a soft smile on his face. Even at that, Siren didn’t move, so Kappa gently grabbed the back of Siren’s neck and pulled him in.

When their lips slowly connected, a prophecy was fulfilled. Because, the thing that had to die in order to save the kingdom, was loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I would like to thank Anonymous and crazycookie13o from Tumblr for requesting these! I know it isn't the longest fic, but definitely one of my best ones! And constructive criticism is accepted and wanted! If you have any requests, please tell me. I will be working on increasing my fic length and hopefully reaching 4 thousand words per request.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love ya!


End file.
